Love Induced Antics
by A.H. Nox
Summary: Alfred and Arthur has a lot to answer for when their adopted daughter, Amelia, finds their picture under the title of "Cutest Couple" in their high school yearbook. -Prompt: Imagine your OTP being voted cutest couple in their high school yearbook. Human AU. M/M. USUK
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** from otpprompts on tumblr. "Imagine your OTP being voted cutest couple in their high school yearbook." I died and wrote all this.

* * *

"JUNIOR! YOU CAN'T EAT THAT. I'M TELLING ON DAD!" Amelia screeched from the living room. Arthur, who was drinking his afternoon tea, and Alfred, who was making dinner, both were alarmed and ready to deal with the crisis.

"Amelia Jones! You let go of your brother's face." Arthur commanded as he crouched down and pulled the little girl away from the littler boy. Amelia let go in a teary eyed pout and buried her face in Arthur's chest.

"Why is it that she's my daughter when she's in trouble?" Alfred cracked a discontent smile while Arthur scowled. Alfred's attention was soon diverted to his little boy. Junior had started to wail at this point so Alfred picked his up, cuddled him, and tossed him in the air a few times.

"So what was-"

"Amelia didn't do anything bad! She was stopping Junior from eating Daddy's yearbook. Don't be mad at Amelia." She started to hiccup and speak in third person. Something she only did when she was either panicking or trying to coax people to her side.

Alfred and Arthur then realized that, indeed, their yearbook was out of its place on the book shelf and on the floor. With a side of the hard cover slobbered. Of course, no teeth meant no real damage.

Junior was giggled in Alfred's arms, unaware of the trouble he had caused. Alfred sighed deeply and blew a raspberry on Junior's plump cheek. More giggling.

"Amelia, thank you for protecting Daddy's yearbook. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Just next time, let's not pull on Junior's head or face or any other part of his body. Sound good to you?" Arthur kissed his little girl's forehead. She smiled and nodded excitedly. This meant no punishment.

"Yessir!" She even saluted. With the wrong hand, granted, but Alfred was so proud of his little trouper.

"And for you Arthur Jr.! You can't eat books. No matter how boring they are!" Alfred scrunched his eyebrows in a mock anger. Junior's face dropped and he nodded.

"'M sowwee." Junior cuddled into Alfred's neck.

"Um...Daddy?" Amelia brought the attention back to her.

"Yes, sweetie?" Arthur and Alfred watched as the little girl flipped through the pages of the yearbook until she stopped and pointed. Alfred sat down next to Arthur with Junior in his lap.

The picture she was pointing at was an image of Arthur and Alfred covered in mess that was every color of the rainbow in every form. Both were smiling at each other and holding each other in a way that it seemed as though they just finished kissing. Or just about to.

"What happened? Daddy and Dad are the cutest couple? In the world?" Amelia read off the page. She was pretty intelligent for a seven year old. Probably got her genes from Arthur.

"Yes."

"No."

Arthur and Alfred looked at each other. Amelia looked back and forth, confused.

"Arthur, we are the cutest couple-" Alfred started.

"NOT in the world. That's all opinion based. This superlative only applied to our high school careers. And-"

Alfred kissed Arthur to hush him. When he pulled away, Arthur was bright red and speechless. No matter how long the four of them had been together, Arthur could never get used to showing public displays of affection.

"We are the cutest couple in the world. And that's a fact. Isn't that right, Amy?"

To which Amelia nodded and jumped onto Arthur's lap. No longer red, Arthur ruffled his daughter's hair.

"But, I still don't get what that all is in Daddy's and Dad's hair and clothes."

"Your Dad thought I would appreciate a cake, party poppers, fireworks, balloons, and sparkles all at the same time." Arthur rolled his eyes and softly scowled at his husband.

"Messy." Amelia shook her head at her Dad. Alfred's jaw dropped.

"Gilbert said that's what you liked! How was I supposed to know that he just wanted it to be a big event?" Alfred pouted. To which Junior reached up and grabbed his Dad's cheek to make his feel better.

"Uncle Gilbert?" Amelia perked up. Arthur and Alfred exchanged looks.

"Yes, Uncle Gilbert. He made a big party out of everything. I'm sure you can guess what that was like." Arthur sighed and all the energy in his body left him in an instant. Gilbert was someone you wanted at a party to liven things up. But he wasn't someone you wanted to host.

Amelia giggled. "I like Uncle Gilbert!"

"Of course you do." Arthur laughed nervously. Crisis diverted and curious questions answered, Alfred put Junior on the ground and went back to his cooking. Arthur put the yearbook away.

"WAIIIIT. You aren't gonna tell me what happened?" Amelia grabbed onto her Daddy's leg. Arthur crouched back down. He put a hand on Amelia's head.

"Your Dad confessed and asked me out. He embarrassed himself. I nearly passed out of second-hand embarrassment. But I said yes to him. And here we are. And here you two are." Arthur bopped Amelia and Junior's nose.

"The end?" Amelia frowned. It was too short and boring. Bleh, no fun.

"Well, it's not the end yet. But for that picture, yes. That's the end of the story behind it." Arthur walked back to his tea. Amelia just sat on the ground next to Junior. The little boy crawled over and put his head on Amelia's lap.

"Amee, Amee." He giggled and rolled side to side.

"Hi, Junior." Amelia brushed away the strands of hair in Junior's face. "You want to know too. Shhh. I'm gonna ask Uncle Gilbert when he comes to play." Junior burst out in a screeching giggle.

* * *

**A/N:** I have a plan for this. It's gonna be fluffy af. Like my goal is to make every incapacitated with the amount of cute.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This got a lot more attention that I thought it ever would. Thank you!

* * *

A string of rings from the door bell was a dead give away. It was every single time.

"Uncle Gilbert!" Amelia shrilled and bounded for the door. Alfred was able to get to her before she swung the door open randomly.

"Amelia, you can't just go around opening doors. What if it's a spy posing as Uncle Gilbert?" Alfred gasped as though he had made the biggest discovery of all mankind. Gilbert was a fake. To Amelia, it was a big discovery. She almost let the bad guy fool her.

"Then I'll ask the secret question!" She pressed her lips against the crack of the door.

"Who's there?" Amelia immediately pressed her ear to the door.

"Your Uncle Gilbert. Let me in already?" The white haired man was crouching next to the door, his lips pressed against the door as well.

"Then, what's does Uncle Gilbert not like about himself?" Amelia asked the door, secretly proud of herself for remembering the question.

Gilbert burst into laughter. This must be a trick. "Nothing. You know why? Cause I'm fucking awesome!" The man stood up, puffed out his chest and resumed laughing. Amelia giddy with anticipation, looked at her Daddy to make sure she could open the door. Alfred pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. Gilbert didn't always have a filter. Hopefully, Arthur didn't hear what Gilbert said...but with the volume his friend spoke at, it was highly unlikely.

"Uncle Gilbert!" Amelia jumped into her uncle's arms and Gilbert tossed her into the air a couple of times.

"How is my favorite niece?" Gilbert caught Amelia and spun her around. The little girl screeched and clung onto the man. After calming down, Amelia leaned forward to whisper in her Uncle's ear.

"I have a secret question to ask you about Dad and Daddy." She covered her mouth in glee. She was being so secretive. Gilbert's eyes started to twinkle. This girl was taking after him! Though Arthur probably wouldn't appreciate the rebellious streak, Gilbert thought it was the best thing.

"After we eat, I'll answer that question of yours." Gilbert put the girl back down on the ground. Amelia's face lit up and she ran off. She knew Uncle Gilbert would keep him word. He always did. "Now where is my adorable nephew!" The white haired male boomed into the living room. Instead of being confronted with an adorable baby boy with the biggest cheeks, he faced a very angry and also short British man.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

"Yes!" The man ended up standing up straight, feet together, and almost saluted. He hated when Arthur did this.

"When you are _anywhere_ near my children, I expect you to be a role model. That includes foul language. If I hear another curse leave your mouth, you will no longer be welcomed anywhere _near_ Amelia and Junior." Although in other circumstances Arthur chastising with his hands on his hips would have been ridiculous, when it came to his children, it was a landmine. One wrong step and he'd be eradicated. Well, it seemed like he was the only who got this treatment. His brother Ludwig never was nagged by Arthur.

"Roger, sir." Gilbert stood stiff until Alfred finally came to save him. That asshole. He waited on purpose.

"He understands, Artie. Now stop killing him with your mind. He's here to have fun, not die early." Alfred grabbed his friend's arm and lead him into the dining room, kissing Arthur's cheek as he passed by. Appeased, Arthur went back to what he was doing before: ironing. Secretly, Gilbert was glad the British man had decided to put the iron down before confronting him about vulgar language.

Alfred was in the kitchen getting dinner ready. There was an abundance of smells wafting from the kitchen. None of them was the harsh smell of burning food.

"Hey, Gil. Still alive I see." Alfred opened the oven to check on his meatloaf. Not burnt.

"Thanks for the rescue, Friend." Gilbert hit Al on the shoulder, and they laughed together.

* * *

Dinner went mildly well. Gilbert and Junior ended up having a contest on who could be the most gross. Junior won. According to Alfred that is. Arthur thought both deserved an award. It was almost humanely impossible to be that gross. But his little boy and Gilbert had pulled it off. Amelia AND Alfred had eaten all their greens. Though Alfred seemed to struggle more than Amelia. However, it could have been all a ruse to get Amelia to eat her greens since she was more tough than her Dad. There wasn't a food fight this time. Mostly because Arthur had given Gilbert the run down before dinner started.

Now was the hard part: getting Amelia and Junior ready for bed. Most evenings would consist of screaming and chasing before either Alfred or Arthur got a hold of the children. When Gilbert was over, it was mostly hiding but still the same amount of effort.

Both Alfred and Arthur were slowly closing in on their children, readying themselves for Amelia and Junior to make a run for it...but they never did. Instead, Amelia grabbed Gilbert by the hand and pulled him to the bathroom.

"Okay, Uncle Gilbert. Time to clean up. You're a total mess. Dad and Daddy can go do whatever grownups do. Byebye!" Amelia waved with her other hand and dragged the confused albino to the bathroom, Junior waddling after.

All three adults didn't understand what was going on. Amelia _wanted_ to get ready? Well, granted Gilbert _was_ a mess, and she was her Daddy's child. Though Gilbert didn't understand why he was not included from the "grownup" category.

"Gil, will you be alright helping them clean up?" Alfred called after his friend.

"Take a bath with them too. Alfred can lend you some clothes," said Arthur, who was less concerned about Amelia and glad she recognized Gilbert's filth.

"I'll be okay. I'm awesome with kids anyways!" Gilbert yelled out the door before Amelia slammed it closed.

"Gosh, you shouldn't scream in the bathroom, Uncle Gil. Daddy says it's not polite to yell." Amelia sat Junior on his training potty seat.

"Uh...sorry kiddo." Gilbert was abashed. Amelia was too much like Arthur when she got bossy.

"Now, I hope you know how to multi-task." Amelia wagged her finger at her uncle.

"Did you learn that word from Arthur? I swear, he's such an old man. So not awesome." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter! I want to ask my secret question now." Amelia lowered her voice and leaned in closer. Simply trying to hear little Amy better, Gilbert leaned in close as well.

"What is your oh so secret question?"

"Why is Dad and Daddy the cutest couple in the yearbook?"

"And your Daddy won't tell you? Kesesesesese."

Amelia shook her head with a pout. "He won't tell me everything. But I need to know!"

Gilbert could guess why Arthur didn't say anything...which lead into the reason why Alfred probably wasn't able to say more. Arthur was such a shy bastard when it came to all this love business. Gilbert couldn't stop giggling to himself. This meant that if he told Amelia than she would be able to talk to Arthur about it and make him uncomfortably embarrassed. AND since it was his own daughter, he couldn't get mad at her or nothing.

"Well, if you _need_ to know, I have to be a good uncle and tell you, right?"

"Right!" Amelia jumped up and hugged her uncle. "Sosososo? What happened?"

"You know how your Daddy is kinda bossy?"

"He's suuuper bossy!" Amelia covered her mouth and giggled. Junior laughed with his sister.

"Well, he used to much more bossier than now."

"Noooooo wayyyy!" Amelia looked in disbelief at her brother who imitated her confused look.

* * *

**A/N:** DONE. omg I thought this chapter would never be published. I've been itching to publish two other new stories but had to remind myself I still have two I haven't updated...both of them being USUK fanfics...whoops.

So from here on out it's going to be a flashback.


End file.
